


Darling Brass Knuckles

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Badass!Carolyn, mini-fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tries to mug Carolyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Brass Knuckles

The man couldn't get up. Pain seared through his entire torso from being repeatedly kicked and stomped on. He was sure he'd broken a few ribs. It was nothing compared to his crushed, bleeding nose. He whimpered.

"I must really thank you," said the old woman sighing. She was inspecting her fists for any damage. "It felt so good to let loose so much anger. I should probably invest in a boxing bag, but alas... thank you for the opportunity. I really appreciate it."

The man couldn't even uncurl from his fetal position. He watched through humiliated tears as the old woman bent down and picked up her purse from the ground. She huffed. "You broke my strap."

The man tensed, expecting another blow.

"I don't attack defenseless animals," she said, seeing his anticipation. "Now I'll leave you to lick your wounds. If I see you again, young man, I won't be so kind. Ta ta."

The last the man heard of this woman was her heels clicking down the alleyway.


End file.
